


Sniffles

by hotraisins



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotraisins/pseuds/hotraisins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is sick one day and has Brendon come pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful friend Jenny

Ryan just really wanted to go home.  
His head ached, he couldn’t stop coughing, and his nose was stuffy. He felt miserable. He took out his phone and dialed Brendon’s number.  
“Hey, babe,” Brendon’s voice answered after a few rings.  
“Hey,” Ryan answered, his voice thick from his stuffed-up nose.   
“Woah, Ry, are you crying? Do I need to beat someone up?” Brendon was always so concerned. Ryan smiled at the dedication.   
“No, I’m just really sick. Could you come pick me up?” he asked. He could almost feel his bedsheets, warm and inviting, with Brendon beside him.   
“Of course, baby,” Brendon promised. Ryan smiled.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
“No problem. I’ll be there in, like, 15 minutes."   
Ryan went to go wait in the parking lot. He was sniffling the whole time and as Brendon pulled up next to him a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He crawled into the back seat where a blanket was waiting for him. Brendon twisted around in his seat and handed Ryan a bottle of Tylenol and a steaming Styrofoam cup of Chai tea.   
"I love you so much," Ryan said. Brendon laughed quietly as he drove Ryan home.   
Ryan figured he must have fallen asleep, seeing as the next thing he saw was the roof of a blanket fort above him. He turned to his right and saw Brendon next to him.  
"Hey, there," Brendon greeted.   
"You built a blanket fort?" Ryan asked, bemused. Brendon grinned, pushing a lock of sweaty hair from Ryan's forehead. With just the slight touch, Brendon knew that Ryan had a fever. How ironic.  
"I had intended on using it for...other purposes. But I guess sick-naps are good enough," he admitted. Ryan had to admit, sex in a blanket fort sounded pretty awesome. He laced his fingers with Brendon's.   
Brendon wanted to kiss Ryan so badly, but there were only a few things Brendon wouldn't do for him, one of which was get sick.   
"Thank you for taking care of me," Ryan said. "I love you."  
"I love you too, you sick cutie." Brendon smiled.   
Ryan fell asleep again, his head nestled on Brendon's shoulder.   
Brendon sneezed.  
"Hah," Ryan said from the place between sleep and full consciousness. Brendon sighed.   
"Thanks, baby," he said.  
"No problem."


End file.
